


When We Were Young

by Militem (ava_militem)



Series: A King's Possessions [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Breasts, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy, How Do I Tag, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing, Trudy is a bit crude, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/pseuds/Militem
Summary: When Elder Arthur Maxson first met Trudy King he was enticed; her white hair, her boldness. She was something he had never seen before and someone he would never forget.





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, thank you to Tess1978 for beta reading, and for your incredible and inspirational writing. 
> 
> Second, this is a happy-ish fic. There is a follow-up but it is the opposite... and I will post it later.

For some reason the first word that came to Arthur Maxson’s mind when he saw Initiate Trudy King was ‘lioness’. Despite her average height and build, she filled a room when she entered, shoulders back, her walk confident, but not enough to threaten his own position. She had white hair, not blonde or dyed, white like freshly fallen snow, a stark contrast to the rich chocolate that was her skin. Most captivating of all were her eyes, brown, but so light they looked yellow in the light of the Prydwen’s observation deck.

The report from Paladin Danse said she was bold, if not slightly mad, apparently charging into battle as if she thought she was invincible. Her vocabulary was much improved over the average wastelander, her posture proper; she presented herself quite respectably. Arthur was intrigued throughout their introduction. Then, as soon as their meeting had begun she left, with Danse at her back standing tall and proud. He was enticed.

 

Arthur didn’t see her again until later the same evening. He was sitting in his quarters, reviewing some duty rosters and a few of Paladin Danse’s reports when there was a strange knock on his door.

“Come in.”

“Evening, Elder.”

Trudy walked in, slowly as if she was prowling, looking everywhere but at him and he was only looking at her. She circled around his desk, running a finger along its edge before walking over to his cabinet. Arthur watched, a prickle of irritation running up his spine, as she picked up and examined his personal belongings before continuing her walk and stopping in front of him.

He was about to ask what she was doing when she spoke, “So you’re only 20 years old?”

The Elder was a bit taken back by her bluntness, “I am.”

“Huh, I owe the paladin his gun back. I’m only 22, bet him there was no way you were younger than me. Must be the…” she made a gesture as if stroking a beard.

Arthur couldn’t stifle the small chuckle before it escaped his chest, placing his papers aside, “I hear you’re from a Vault. I knew a Vault dweller once.”

“I’m not really a vault dweller per se,” she replied with a coy smile, “more a...vault sleeper.”

“Yes, so your reports say. Over 200 years frozen underground, I find that a little hard to believe,” Arthur was playing her own game.

“Ok,” Trudy said, walking over to his table and picking up a bottle of rum, uncorking it and sniffing, “Say I am...may I?”

The bottle swayed as she dangled it between her finger and thumb. Arthur stood, walking over to Trudy and taking the bottle from her hand. He pressed the cork back into its mouth before moving to his cabinet and opening a drawer, setting the rum inside and pulling out a bottle of bourbon. He filled two of his nicer cups, ones normally reserved for him and Danse, before passing her one.

“Thanks, now I know where you hide the good stuff,” she said with a wink, “As I was saying. 200 years is a long time, Elder. A lot has changed.  _ A lot. _  I was in college when the great war happened, do you know what college is?”

The Elder frowned, “Of course. The great academias are where we acquire most of our pre-war knowledge.”

Trudy hummed, taking a sip of her drink, “Damn this  _ is good _ . A twenty-year-old should not have liquor this good. You know what a twenty-year-old should have? Shit beer, the stuff they sold in cans that tasted like hops and piss. And maybe the clap. You’re cute enough that back in my day girls and boys would be fawning over you left, right, and centre. Smart enough you’d wear protection though...”

Arthur did a double take, “I beg your pardon, Initiate?”

“I mean, your people fawn over you but not in the same way. They fawn because you killed a Deathclaw, took down a greenie hell-bent on making even more greenies, became Elder at 17.”

“16.”

Again she ignored him, continuing with her bizarre speech, “You’re 20 and running an army, and apparently doing a killer job of it. I’m impressed.

“You want to know what I did when I was 20? I got shit-faced with my friends and hooked up with random guys at parties, ran track with a killer hangover, and tried to pass classes about stuff that seems so mundane now I wonder why I bothered at all. That’s what 20 years olds do, they live, they fuck, they learn. Not run goddam armies.”

She was resting against his table, more relaxed in his own space then he was, sipping the bourbon idly as she continued to look around the room. She was fascinating, holding nothing back as she spoke of the world before the war. Arthur had pictured something completely different when he imagined the old world; strolls through the park, dinner with family, peace, and quiet. What Trudy spoke of sounded so alien to him, to a man who spent his entire life focused on becoming who he was now. He had no time for drunken tomfoolery.

“Deathclaws, war, mutants, giant crabs...we’re way too young for this shit, Arthur.”

He cleared his throat at the sudden lack of decorum, though he found himself liking the way she said his name, “The world is different now.”

“You’re telling me,” Trudy laughed, “A toast then, to surviving the odds, Ad Victoriam and all that jazz.”

“Ad Victoriam.”

Their glasses clinked together before they both downed their drinks. Her eyes were on him, the almost golden colour of her irises seemed to pierce through Arthur and began spreading an unfamiliar heat through his body. When she pulled her glass away a drop of bourbon remained on her lip and she used her tongue to dab it away. The Elder swallowed a bit harder than usual, the fingers flexing on his free hand.

“Thanks for the drink, Elder. See you tomorrow.”

She waved a hand over her shoulder before disappearing through his door and he was left thinking about her lips.

 

Paladin Danse and Knight King had swept Fort Strong in record time, the duo returning to the Prydwen and reporting in hours after they were first issued the assignment. Before Arthur could personally congratulate her she had left the Prydwen on a mission from Lancer-Captain Kells. When he inquired about the mission, Kells stated it was to try and locate the last known location of Paladin Brandis’ recon team. A mission that would take a few days maximum.

As the days turned into weeks, Arthur found himself longing to see and speak with her again, deciding to issue Paladin Danse an order to go find her. The paladin was likely breaking his fast amongst the other soldiers, always one for camaraderie despite his professionalism. Arthur found him sitting at a table with a stranger and nonother than the woman he was searching for.

She was holding one of Danse’s large hands in both of hers and curling his fingers to form a fist. He watched as she released his fist, made a fist of her own and bumped their knuckles together. The stranger amongst them laughed at the paladin’s raised brow, Trudy turning to him and punching his shoulder making Danse chuckle.

Arthur approached the table and cleared his throat, causing the soldiers present to stand and salute their Elder.

“At ease,” he issued before looking to Trudy, “Welcome back Knight King, I trust your mission was successful?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll have my report ready by night and turn it over the Paladin Danse, “ she replied formally.

He almost wondered if this was the same woman he spoke to in his room the first day they met, “No, I’d like to read it, bring it to me once you’re finished.”

“Yes, Sir,” she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

 

There was a familiar rap on his door that evening. Arthur had found himself restless with the anticipation of Trudy’s arrival and he practically leapt from his chair at the knock.

“Elder,” she greeted formally before he stepped aside to let her in.

“Thank you for delivering your report directly to me,” Arthur said as he took the file she offered, “Would you care for a drink?”

Trudy was chewing idly at her bottom lip, “I can’t stay, I promised the paladin I would teach him how to play poker.”

Arthur was surprised at how downtrodden he felt at her rejection. He’d been looking forward to speaking with her again.

“You know, poker is more fun with three people, and you have a table…”

“I suppose a quick game wouldn’t hurt,” Arthur replied, smiling when a look of surprise appeared on her face, “Yes, I am familiar with the game.”

“Alright, this just got fun. Let’s make this interesting, if I win I get one of your good bottles of bourbon.”

The Elder hummed contemplatively, “And if I win?”

“That’s up to you,” Trudy replied, she was looking at him through hooded lashes.

“What was customary of your time?” Arthur asked, his voice husky.

The woman before him smiled, a beautiful full smile that made his heart skip a beat, “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

 

Danse slammed down his cards to reveal a royal flush before crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. His eyes were practically floating in his skull as he smiled at the two he had just defeated.

“I win again.”

Trudy frowned, “Beginner’s luck.”

Truthfully, Trudy had a terrible poker face which gave her away far too often. She was too honest for her own good. The final hand had been between the Elder and the Paladin, with Danse winning by having the Queen and King of hearts in his hand.

“Be that as it may you now owe me  _ three _  boxes of Fancy Lads Cakes, Knight, and you owe me a medic pump, Elder,” Danse said, wobbling slightly as he stood, “Now if you excuse me, I need to take my winnings and turn in for the night.”

Danse missed the doorknob on his first attempt before managing to leave the Elder’s quarters. He was never good at holding his liquor. Arthur himself had a pleasant buzz and he was fairly certain Trudy was feeling similarly.

“So,” he said after draining the last of the bourbon in his cup, “I won. What was a customary prize you gave out?”

Trudy laughed, a hint of nervousness in her voice, “Me personally? Kisses, booze, lap dances…” she trailed off and coughed something that sounded like  _ fellatio _ .

The Elder could feel the blush in his ears creeping into his cheeks and something hot coil in his gut at the thought of her sucking him off, “And people just…” Arthur waved his hand in a pensive, circular motion in the air, “they just accepted it?”

Trudy eyes went wide and she full on laughed at him, “Oh my god. You have no idea! Have you...” she leaned in closer to him, close enough he could smell something sweet and spicy coming off her, “...had sex, Arthur Maxson?”

“I have. Once,” Arthur answered truthfully, his entire face burning with embarrassment, “before I was Elder.”

Her gold eyes went even wider at his confession, “You haven’t had sex since you were 15? How do you even function?”

“16,” Arthur scowled at her, “There are more pressing matters to attend to then sexual relations, Knight King.”

Why was he even talking to her about this?

“Clearly!” she replied, “Like fighting deathclaws and stuff. I hope you whack off at least,” with her hand she made a crude, jerking motion, “Oh, I did those too. Hand jobs.”

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you are  _ Elder  _ Maxson, the 20-year-old leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. You should be  _ just  _ Arthur the 20-year-old frat-boy,” she looked almost sad at her own words before blinking rapidly and looking him in the eyes, “Anyways, did you decide on your prize yet?”

She was inches away from him, sitting on the edge of her seat and staring at him with those captivating golden eyes, a wide smile on her face displaying a mouth of perfect teeth. Arthur felt his tongue slip out and wet his bottom lip mindlessly at the thought of kissing that smirk off her face. Kissing a subordinate, he knew better, yet he was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge. Maybe it was her, her open and carefree nature, her boldness and beauty. Maybe it was simply because underneath the hardened shell that was Elder Maxson he was  _ just Arthur _ , the boy barely a man who thought about boobs, and naked women -sometimes naked men- when he was alone in his bunk late at night with the most painful erection.

If he gave in, the only thing stopping him was her because right now he just wanted to be just Arthur the 20-year-old frat boy.

“How about we start with a kiss,” he said lowly.

She giggled as she stood, taking his hand and pulling him off his chair towards his couch. Her hands pushed the coat from his shoulders, the heavy leather falling to the floor with a thud before she pushed him back to sit on the couch. Trudy ran a thumb over his lips before she moved to straddle his thighs and sit in his lap.

Arthur hummed when she combed her fingers through his beard, massaging the muscles of his jaw, scratching his face tenderly before running a finger along his lower lip. He could feel the veil of Elder crumbling away with each touch, his body thrumming with so much pent up sexual energy he truly wondered how he had lasted so long. His mind was screaming at him, telling him this was a dam that once broken would be impossible to repair, but he ignored it. Damn his duties and his title at this moment.

He was nervous, excited. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought it would smash through his ribcage. He didn’t know what to do, where to put his hands or if he should lean in and kiss her. The longer he allowed her to touch him the more he wanted from her and he didn’t know how much she was willing to give.

“Just relax,” she whispered as if reading his mind.

Her lips left a trail of kisses up his neck, over the scar on his right cheek, and, finally, slid over his waiting lips. They were so soft, plump, warm, the delicate touch making him shiver, his whole body was tingling. She used her tongue to lightly prod his lips and when he parted them she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The bourbon they had been drinking made her taste sweet and when her tongue retreated, he found his own chasing hers.

“You can touch me if you want,” she said, her dark, golden eyes on him, her hands finding his and placing them on her hips.

It was as if the paralysis holding him motionless was lifted and he found himself running his hands up her strong thighs, following the curve of her body, over her firm breasts, giving them an inexperienced squeeze, eventually to her face where he pulled her in for another kiss. He felt more confident this time, using his teeth to gently pull at her bottom lip and making her moan. Their breathing quickened as they devoured each other, the sound of their lips smacking the only sound in his quarters aside from the hum of the Prydwen’s engines.

Trudy placed her hands on his suit collar before breaking away, panting, “I want to see you.”

Arthur nodded excitedly, his chest heaving as she undid the buckles on his flight suit and slowly pulled down the zipper. The fabric of his flight suit was practically stuck to his skin as he tried to peel it off. He felt so clumsy and inexperienced, yet she was so patient, not a single laugh leaving her as it had earlier when she teased him about his sexual exploits. Maybe that was just her way of gauging him.

“My god, you’re really fucking hot, like sexy hot,” she purred as her hands roved over his chest and arms.

The Elder growled at the compliment, flexing his chest and arms in a way that made her eyes darken, “You like what you see?”

She looked ravenous, “Oh, do I,” and leaned in to lick and nip at one of his flat nipples before leaving a trail of kisses across his chest and repeating the action on the other.

Trudy began grinding slightly against him, pressing her core against the impossibly hard bulge in his suit. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed; between the gentle attention of her lips on his face, neck, and chest, to the heat of her pressed against his cock, he wasn’t going to get his pants off before he came.

“I...I need to slow down,” he panted.

Arthur almost whimpered when she pushed away from him and stood before him, “I don’t want  you to do anything you don’t want to do, Arthur.”

“I want whatever you’ll give me,” he replied in honest, “I just...I’m…”

She leaned forwards and kissed him passionately before taking his face in her hands, “I understand. Don’t worry about that.”

This time when she stood her hands went to her flight suit and she began undoing the buckles, belts and zipper, rolling the orange fabric off herself to reveal her beautiful, strong body. Her hands went to her bra and she undid the clasp, letting the garment fall to the floor before doing the same to her panties.

Arthur gaped at her. She was athletic, built thicker than most other women but well muscled, like a soldier. He couldn’t think of someone more perfect; her breasts, her legs, the triangle of white hair between her legs. It was likely because he’d never seen another person like the one in front of him. His first and only previous experience had been brief and almost over before it began, a settler’s daughter his squad had saved from a super mutant attack. They’d both been so shy and timid and awkward that Arthur didn’t recall the experience often.

Trudy was everything he’d imagined and more and he couldn’t suppress the strange emotional surge he suddenly felt towards her.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he muttered, still staring at her in awe.

Trudy did laugh at him then, “No, you’re not. You’re just thinking with your dick. Come on, take off your clothes, dickhead.”

He did as he was told, standing up despite his legs feeling like jelly and stripping down his suit and boxers in one smooth motion. He almost tripped when his clothing got caught on the boots he forgot he was wearing, cursing as he undid the laces and kicked them off.

Again she took his hand, this time walking him to his bed before she turned and pulled him down to her for a kiss. She was a full head shorter than him and he had to bend down from their lips to meet.

He timidly moved his hands over her shoulders, squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples lightly. She must have liked it as she moaned into his mouth and leaned into him. An audible gasp left him when her hands slid down his back and grabbed his ass. His response was to return the favour, but instead of simply grabbing her ass, he lifted her off the ground and pressed her against him.

Trudy managed to snake her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as Arthur tried and failed to align his erection with her core.

“I...I think that is too… advanced right now, Arty,” she said breathlessly, “Lie me down on the bed.”

Once more he mindlessly obeyed and laid her on top of his sheet, her body stretched out before him. She beckoned to him with her finger and he slowly moved over her, kissing her from her thighs, over her belly and chest to her neck, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

When he looked at her, her eyes were half closed, “You’re beard is like a sex toy,” and Arthur responded with a growl and another set of kisses over her body, taking care to use his ‘sex toy’ to brush at her most sensitive areas.

Arthur was lavishing her breasts with kisses, sucking on her nipples, when he felt her hand slip between her legs.

“Keep going,” she mewled, “Please.”

He did as he was told, randomly licking, sucking, and kissing her tits, her body arching into his chest before she cried out suddenly. He backed off, staring at her face, her eyes closed and her mouth forming a small ‘o’ as she writhed beneath him. Her hand was making small circles between her thighs, her fingers glistening slightly. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking her juices off her finger and making her gasp.

“My, my,” she said, her voice airy. “Best finish me off, Arthur.”

For the final time, he obeyed, crawling atop her to align himself with her before slowly pushing his cock into her wet pussy.

“Ah, fuck,” they both cried as her core enveloped him and left him a muttering mess.

His hips moved outside his mind, slowly thrusting into her, his pace quickening as she whispered, “Faster,” in his ear. She felt so good, so wet and hot, making his body shake as a sensation grew in his gut and threatened to spill forth.

There was a sheen of sweat coating his body. He couldn’t help himself as he stared down at her and tried kissing her as he fucked her. His mind was blank, his body electrified and he came without warning, pressing his hips against her as he emptied himself into her.

He panicked suddenly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t…I couldn’t...”

She shushed him, stroking his cheek, “Don’t worry about it. It’s ok.”

He was panting heavily as he leaned in to kiss her again, peppering her with small kissed before collapsing next to her and pulling her close.

“So..” he began sheepishly, “Was the the worst experience you’ve had?”

She giggled, “No, far from it. You’re a fast learner, Arthur Maxson. I guess that’s why you’re the Elder.”

Her words struck a chord deep within him. For a moment he had been free of his title and responsibilities, he had simply been a man. With his senses returning he was acutely aware of what had happened, his enormous burden returning.

“You can’t tell anyone of this,” he ordered, a stern note to his voice.

He almost missed the frown on her face, would have if he blinked, “Of course, Elder. It’s our little secret.”

She kissed him lightly before curling into his arms, “I’m okay with keeping a few more secrets.”

It was in that moment that Arthur Maxson knew she had her claws in him, that whenever she or he needed a release, all they had to do was ask.


End file.
